The Decima and The Varia Boss
by AWorldOfMyOwnCreation
Summary: Xanxus received a certain letter that had him storming into the Decima's office. XFem27 Lemon. Oneshot. R&R.


Chapter 0

The brown haired woman sighed when the door to her office slammed open, knowing exactly who her visitor is, she addressed the person without looking up from the document she was reading, "And you're here because?"

"What the _fuck_ is this?"

The woman looked up and raised an eye brow, "I believe that's a letter, Xanxus."

The scars on the man's face emerged at the indifferent tone of the woman in front of him, "Don't get smart with me, you fucking trash," he threw the letter on the woman's desk and gave her a dark look, "why the fuck did I receive a fucking invitation informing me of Vongola Decima's upcoming wedding with the fucking trash boss of some low-life Famiglia?"

The woman, again, raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look, "Last I checked, the Cavallone is not what you would call a 'low-life' Famiglia, in fact, Dino's Family is the third most powerful Famiglia in the Mafia world, and not only that, he is also a man fit to be the husband of Vongola Decima, or so I was told."

Xanxus slammed his hands on the mahogany desk, almost breaking its legs with the force, giving the woman a menacing glare, he said in a low, threatening voice that would make any normal person run for their lives, "Tsukihime, don't fuck with me."

"I'm not," Tsukihime gave the man a leveled look before shaking her head in annoyance and giving her attention back to the document in her hand, "Look, if you don't have anything else to say, you can leave, because as you can see, these documents will not read themselves."

Xanxus growled in anger, and in one swift motion, the Decima's desk along with all the documents on top were sent flying, crashing into the Vongola-proof floor-to-ceiling glass window on the side of her office.

The Decima gritted her teeth and stood, her chair crashing back at her abrupt action, she marched up to the man until she was only a foot away from him and gave him an icy look, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Xanxus!?"

Xanxus scoffed and gave her the same icy look, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that, Hime?"

Said princess gave him an annoyed look, "Excuse me? The hell are you on about?"

"You're seriously planning on marrying that trash?"

"Reborn thinks it's a good idea, and frankly, I agree with him. Dino came from a family almost as strong as Vongola, and besides, he's no stranger, I'd rather marry him than marry someone else. Nono already agreed with this arrangement, he said it'll be good not just for the Family, but also for my image especially since there are still some idiots who doesn't think an 18-year-old girl is fit to lead Vongola."

Xanxus narrowed his ruby eyes at the nonchalant way the woman was talking, clenching his hands to stop himself from taking out his gun and firing at the infuriating woman, he walked closer to her and inwardly smirked when he saw the barely concealed way she swallowed nervously, stopping only when he can feel the heat her body was emitting, he let her scent wash over him and almost groaned out loud with how much it affected him, "Hime, we both know you won't go through with this shit."

Tsukihime huffed and crossed her arms to her chest, not missing how the man's eyes shifted from her face to her chest, "Oh great Varia boss, please, care to enlighten me as to why I will not marry one of the most amazing man in the world?"

"Can you commit adultery, Hime? Do you really think you can marry that Bronco and cheat on him? Don't think so."

He smirked in amusement at the offended look on the woman's beautiful face.

"Figlio di puttana! What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" Tsukihime exclaimed in disbelief, not knowing where the man was going with this conversation.

The smirk on the man's face turned dangerous, within seconds, the woman's body was pressed against his, putting both his hands on her hips, he gave his own a roll and grinned when she bit her lip to stop herself from reacting. He ran his tongue along her cheek and left a trail of saliva until he reached her ear, which he gave a soft bite before whispering to her in a sensual tone, "You won't be able to stop craving me, Decima."

Tsukihime gritted her teeth and pushed the man away from her, the man allowing her to do so just so he could see the fire in her eyes, lust was beginning to spark in his eyes, which he didn't bother hiding from the infuriated woman in front of him.

"Don't fool yourself. What makes you think that sex with you is special? 'Won't be able to stop craving you'?" the Decima scoffed, "How is sex with you different from all the men I've been with?"

Tsukihime felt a sense of triumph when the look on Xanxus's face changed from amusement to pure anger, of course she was just bluffing, the only person she's ever been with was the Varia boss, no other man has ever touched her since she lost her virginity to the man after the party celebrating the victory of the alliance during the Representative Battle. Even now, the teen still had no idea why she slept with him in the first place, after waking up naked in bed with the Varia Boss smirking down on her, she informed him that it was just a one time thing, and that whatever happened between them will remain behind closed doors, not long after she said that, the other boss decided he wanted another go and pounced on her.

This relationship didn't end up a one time thing, and it did not end up behind closed doors. Xanxus ended up wanting more than one go, and with their boss missing for what the Storm Guardian deemed as unusual, the Vongola Storm panicked and ended up almost destroying the town of Namimori while looking for his beloved Juudaime, his fellow Guardians (minus the Cloud and Lightning) decided to help look. In the process of finding their boss, they ran into the Varia, and the Rain, being the natural born hitman that he is, noticed how his counterpart looked uncomfortable, he asked him if he knew anything which the loud man loudly denied, and that was all the Tenth Generation Guardians needed to hear, they immediately made their way to where the Varia was staying, ignoring Squalo's attempt to stop them. His fellow Varia were confused as to why their second-in-command seemed adamant to stop the Decima's Guardians, and they soon got their answer. When they finally reached the suite where the Varia was residing, Squalo immediately ran to his boss' room and blocked the door, telling everyone that going inside was a very, _very_ bad idea. Gokudera ignored him and threw a dynamite at the door, both side were more than surprised when the smoke cleared, it took the Varia Sky not even a millisecond to shoot the shocked Guardians, which had them running out of the suite to save their lives, but not before they caught a glimpse of the future Donna of Vongola on top of the Varia Boss with his hands on her waist, enjoying the ride the woman was giving him.

Needless to say, both sets of Guardians were not happy with the turn of events, when the two bosses finally left the room, the Vongola Guardians demanded to know if Xanxus forced her into having sex with him, Tsukihime strongly denied being forced, she explained that things sort of just happened and assured them that it will not happen again, Xanxus simply told his Guardians to fucking mind their own business, the Tenth Generation Vongola left after that, with the Storm, Rain, and Sun glaring at the Varia Boss when they noticed their boss trying not to limp. Contrary to what Tsukihime said, sex between her and Xanxus didn't stop, every time the two bosses was in the same country, they both ended up in bed and going at it like rabbits, they never named whatever was going on between them, and it took a long time, but both their Guardians finally accepted whatever it was albeit reluctantly.

Their relationship never made sense, not to them, not to anyone inside, or outside their Family, when the Tenth Generation Guardians moved to Italy after their High School graduation and Tsukihime officially became the Vongola Decima at the tender age of 18, sex between her and Xanxus became more frequent, not only was the Varia Boss coming to her whenever he feels like it, for the newly turned Donna, whenever the stress or things became too overwhelming, her way of releasing her pent-up emotion was attacking the man and having her way with him, which the man was more than happy to let her. Being with someone else never entered Tsukihime's mind, no matter how many men attempted to court her and offer her marriage, she always declined. When Reborn informed her that she was going to marry Dino for the sake of the Family, she immediately said no, when asked why, she said that she couldn't marry someone whom she thinks of as an older brother, the hitman gave her a look and told her that Dino already agreed despite the fact that he thinks of her as a little sister, the former Arcobaleno asked if Xanxus was the reason why she always said no to every proposal that was offered to her, the Donna denied it, saying that Xanxus had nothing to do with it and to prove it, she agreed to marry Dino. To say that the Varia boss was furious when he received the wedding invitation of Vongola Decima and Cavallone Decimo was an understatement, after nearly destroying his room and the path between his room and the driveway, he drove to Vongola mansion with his Guardians following behind him.

Xanxus didn't bother being gentle when he grabbed the woman in front of him and crushed his mouth to hers, ignoring her attempt to pull away, he trapped both her wrists behind her back with one hand and used his other hand to keep her in place by putting it behind her head, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, the woman felt her legs go weak as the man continued to assault her before she remembered that she was the _Donna_ of the most powerful mafia in the world, she bit down on the man's tongue until she tasted blood, Xanxus jerked back, blood running down his chin, but instead of being mad like the woman thought he would be, she felt her back roughly hit the wall behind her, she winced and looked up to glare at the man, only to gasp when she saw the smoldering look he was giving her.

"Stop this nonsense, Hime," the man muttered while nipping at her neck and lazily running his hand up the skirt she was wearing, toying with the string he found underneath.

Tsukihime pushed the man off her, narrowing her eyes at the annoyed look he gave her, she put her hands on his chest to stop him from attacking her neck which earned her a glare from the man, "This is not nonsense, Xanxus. Shouldn't you, of all people, approve of this? I'm doing this for the good of Vongola, for the Family. Why the hell are you acting like you're against this?"

Xanxus didn't answer her question, instead he scoffed and gave her a look, "You're seriously fucking asking me that?"

Tsukihime huffed, "Why shouldn't I? You're acting like a jealous lover…," her eyes narrowed in realization, looking at the man straight in the eyes, she asked in an incredulous tone, "Are you?"

Xanxus looked straight into her brown eyes, his red ones completely blank. Tsukihime met his gaze head on, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Really, Xanxus? You're jealous? Why is that?" the Decima asked in a provocative tone, running a hand up his arm and stopping only when she reached his shoulder, her smirk grew when she felt the hard muscle clench underneath the thin cloth of the man's button down.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint flashing in his ruby-red eyes. Gripping her hips, he pressed the woman against the wall until there was barely a space between them, he looked down on the smug woman, his lips hovering over hers, he could feel her hot breath on his own, "Because you're mine, Hime."

It was Tsukihime's turn to narrow her eyes, scoffing at the man, she gave him a defiant look, "I'm not," the Decima denied, "I don't belong to anyone, Xanxus."

Xanxus smirked, "Yeah, you don't belong to _anyone, _you belong to _**me**_. You're telling the Arcobaleno and the fucking Bronco that you're not marrying anyone but me. I'm the fucking **boss** of _Varia, _the old man should have no complaints, same goes for the rest of the trash."

Tsukihime stared at the man before leaning her head on the wall, a look of exhaustion on her face, "You conceited asshole," she muttered, ignoring the amused look on his handsome face.

Xanxus, not one to miss an opportunity, started kissing and nipping the woman's neck, giving a hard suck on her sweet spot when he felt her hand grab a fistful of his hair, grunting when the woman pulled his face away from her neck, he raised an eye brow at the serious look on her face.

"If you want me to be yours…," Tsukihime trailed off, pulling harshly at the man's jet-black hair, she shivered at the unabashed lust and hunger in his eyes, the same eyes that once looked at her with hatred and anger. "I get to have the same thing," she whispered seductively.

The Decima didn't wait for a reply, she pulled the man's head down and crashed her mouth with his, enjoying the groan her action received. She wrapped her arms around the Varia Sky's neck and kept her mouth closed when she felt the man trying to gain entrance, smirking when she heard his angry growl. Xanxus bit her lower lip in retaliation, running his hand up her body, he suddenly grabbed one of her breasts and started fondling her through her top, causing the woman to gasp in surprise. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue in her hot cavern, his tongue caressing her own while his hand continued its assault to her body. Tsukihime moaned in his mouth, rolling her own tongue with his, she could taste the unique, familiar taste of Xanxus himself that never failed to make her knees go weak and her head to start spinning in a drunken daze.

Tsukihime wasn't the only one getting drunk on their heated kiss, Xanxus could feel all his blood going south, wrapping one of the Donna's legs around his hips, he thrusted his own to relieve some of the tension he was feeling, scowling in annoyance when the skirt she was wearing got in the way of the close contact he was aiming for. Grabbing the side of the skirt, he ripped the garment off her and swallowed her indignant cry by keeping their mouth connected. The older man ignored the nails digging on the back of his neck and instead, he relished on the wetness he was feeling from the woman tightly pressed against him. He continued thrusting his hips, one hand toying with the string of her underwear while the other ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying all over the room.

Tsukihime roughly pulled her lips away from him, "You're too fucking impatient," she deadpanned, Xanxus only gave her a blank look before giving his attention back to her neck. He started nipping and biting on the pale flesh, breathing in the intoxicating scent that only the Vongola Decima possess. Tsukihime moaned softly, using one hand to pull his head closer while the other grabbed his bicep, annoyance flared through her when she felt the soft cotton of the shirt the he was wearing. Using her flames, she burned the offending garment off along with the rest of his clothes, grinning innocently when the older man pulled away and raised an amused eyebrow at her.

Xanxus grinned maniacally, pulling her face to his, he gave her lips a lick and used one of her hand to grab his arousal, groaning when she gave it a hard pull. He left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her collar until he reached her clothed breast, with one quick tug, her breasts were exposed to his needy eyes. Latching on a nipple, he gave it a hard suck and smirked when he felt the grip on his dick tighten.

Tsukihime bit her lip to stop the loud moan threatening to escape, pulling her hand away from him, she pushed the man off her and smirked at the pissed off look her action got her. Licking her lips, she stared hungrily at the scared –but delectable– body of one of the most dangerous men in the mafia, standing stark naked in her office with his arousal standing proudly.

"Hime…," the threatening tone of the man made the Decima shiver in anticipation, biting her lower lip –an action that she knew drove the man crazy–, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and gave it a hard tug, grinning at the grunt her action received, using her other hand, she traced the faded scars on the man's body, enjoying the way his muscles clenched under her touch. Before the Varia Boss could even think about punishing the vixen for her teasing, he felt his body being shoved on the black velvet couch in her office, feeling the soft cushion on his naked ass, he looked up and shivered at the raw hunger in his woman's gaze.

The Decima relished in her power to affect the dangerous man in front of her, keeping her gaze locked with his, she pulled the string on the last garment covering her, exposing her body to the man's lustful gaze, she felt a sense of pride when his eyes immediately drank her in. She slowly made her way to him, stopping only when she can feel the heat the other boss was emitting, placing herself between his thighs, she grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, locking her gaze with his, she gave his lips a sensual lick, her finger running from his chin to his neck down to his taut abdomen, playing with the hair leading to the man's evident need for her, her tongue following the path her finger made until she was kneeling between his legs where his arousal was waiting for her.

Xanxus groaned in his throat and threw his head back at the first feel of her tongue on him, his hand automatically finding its way to the back of her head to keep her in place. Tsukihime inwardly grinned when she felt the man pull her head closer, giving the hard organ in her mouth a hard suck, she looked up and pouted when she saw that he wasn't looking at her, digging her nails on his thighs, she pulled her head back and gave his dick a hard squeeze, drawing a hiss from the man.

"The hell woman."

Xanxus glared down, only to smirk when he saw the pout on her face, throwing his head back, he let out a bark of laughter before leaning down to pull the woman in a rough kiss. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and used it to coax her own out, pulling away, he smirked as the woman panted, a thin thread of saliva still present from their kiss. Xanxus gave her tongue a lick and pulled her head back down on his dick.

"Alright, Hime, I'll watch."

Tsukihime felt her cheeks burn at the grin the older man was giving her, giving the head of his dick a soft nip only made his grin wider, "Quit teasing," she muttered before giving his length a lick, "not like you don't enjoy watching me suck you off."

Xanxus groaned appreciatively, his hand massaging her scalp as she started to run her tongue up and down his length, "Never said I didn't, Principessa."

Tsukihime kept her brown eyes locked with the red ones of her lover, feeling her confidence skyrocket when his eyes flashed with emotions only she can evoke, giving the head a rough suck, she took his entire length in her mouth and started bobbing her head, using her hand to pump the rest that her mouth couldn't reach. Swirling her tongue on the bulbous head, she tasted the salty flavor that was beginning to leak from the slit.

"Fuck."

Xanxus swore, the hold he had on the back of her head tightening as she continued to give his dick a thorough suck, his eyes flashed dangerously when the woman gave him a sultry and knowing look, he glared down at her and started thrusting his hips, keeping her head in place as he fucked her mouth.

Tsukihime's nails dug deeper in his thighs, not caring that she was breaking the skin, she pulled her head away and licked her lips, running her hand up and down his length, she gave his head a small peck before taking him back into her mouth, relaxing her throat, she took the hard organ in deeper until she felt it slide down her throat. Her head was roughly pulled away and before she could even process what was happening, she found herself straddling the man, her head thrown back as the older man sucked on one of her nipples while the other one was being pinched and pulled by his fingers.

"Xanxus!"

The Varia Boss bit her nipple, causing the woman to yelp and give his hair a harsh tug. Xanxus met his lover's lips and allowed her to explore his mouth, he ran a callused hand down her back and gave her ass a squeeze, smirking as the woman moaned into his mouth, his other hand continued to fondle her breast, while the other was caressing the smooth skin of her hips.

Tsukihime bit on the man's lower lip when she felt him teasingly brush a finger on her bundle of nerves, glaring down on the smug asshole, she gave the lip in her hold a sharp nip before releasing it, running a knuckle down his cheek, she tilted his chin to expose his neck and gave it a lick, kissing her way up his neck and stopping just behind his ear which she gave a hard suck, "Don't tease, stronzo," she whispered before continuing her assault on his neck, nipping, sucking, and licking on all the skin she can latch on.

"As you wish, Donna."

Xanxus didn't waste any time in giving his woman what she wanted, burying two fingers inside her tight opening, he groaned when he felt just how wet she already was, finding no resistance at all when he started moving his fingers in and out of her. He added another finger when his Donna asked for it, feeling her juices start to run down his hand, he started pressing on her clit, moving his fingers in and out of her in a crazy manner that had her grinding down on his fingers. Xanxus suckled on one of her breasts, the hand that wasn't busy making his woman mewl was groping her other breast.

"Xa… Xanxus…"

The Varia Boss pulled his face away and instead, opted to watch the woman's face as she come apart in his hand. Feeling her walls clench around his fingers, he watched as his woman threw her head back, her body spasming violently.

Tsukihime leaned her forehead on the older man's shoulder, breathing heavily, she turned her head slightly and watched as the man licked his hand clean, groaning when he met her eyes and gave his finger a sexy lick.

Xanxus pulled her head away from his shoulder and smacked their lips together, keeping their eyes locked, he rolled his tongue with hers before letting her play with the wet appendage, fully aware that she enjoyed sucking and nibbling on his tongue. The Decima awarded him by thrusting down and rolling her hips, his hard dick buried between her heated lips. Xanxus grabbed the woman by her waist and started moving, his grip tightening whenever the wet sound of their sexes grinding together, combined with the wet sound of her sucking on his tongue, reached his ear.

Tsukihime released his tongue and moved his hand from her waist to her hips, reaching back, she grabbed his dick in her hand and gave it a stroke before rubbing its head to her opening, "Xanxus, I need you…"

Xanxus growled and pulled her down harshly, making her scream when she felt the head of her lover's cock slamming deep inside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave herself fully to the only man who could give her what she wanted and needed. The older man thrusted deep into her, slamming her down in time for his fast thrusts, the grip he had on her ass was going to leave a bruise, yet both of them couldn't even find themselves caring, this wouldn't even be the first time their tryst left bruises on their body. Xanxus was never a gentle lover except during their first time, and even then, he was only gentle when he first entered her, once she's gotten used to him, his control snapped. Tsukihime –contrary to what the world believes– was not a submissive lover despite her sweet and kind nature, especially in the bedroom, she fought for dominance and will never hesitate in being on top, she relished in the power it gives her whenever her actions made a man like Xanxus lose control.

Tsukihime buried her hand on his hair, digging her nails on his scalp and pulling his head to her neck, she started grinding down on her lover's cock, feeling the hard length scraped her walls. She threw her head back and moaned out loud, not caring that she was basically feeding his already big ego.

Xanxus smirked and ground his own hips. Letting the woman ride him, he gave her neck its much needed attention, sucking on the pale flesh until it was raw and licking it to soothe the sting. The Wrath user knew that the woman above him wouldn't be able to last much longer, her knees were starting to buckle, and her nails were starting to claw at his back making the older of the two hiss in pleasure.

Tsukihime felt her back hit the soft cushion of the couch, she whined at the lost feeling of the man inside her, sending him a glare through half-lidded eyes, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her, shivering when his cock nudged her slicken heat.

"Xanxus," she whined, nuzzling the man's neck and trying to slide his cock back inside her, but due to her intoxicated state, she only managed to make his cock rub against her.

The Varia Boss chuckled and complied, he aligned his cock to her opening and snapped his hips, sheathing his entire length inside the needy woman. She threw her head back in pleasure, both vaguely heard the couch scrape against the wooden floor at the force of his thrust.

Xanxus continued fucking the woman underneath him, the feel of her fingers on his back, her legs tightening around his waist, locking him in, her breasts tightly pressed against his hard pecs, her nipples rubbing against him, the feel of her walls sucking him in, his name coming out in pants from her red lips, the look of pure pleasure in her face, knowing that he was the only one who could put that expression on her face, made him lose whatever control he had left.

The younger Boss' eyes widen when she felt her lover thrust harder against her, feeling his cock hit her womb with how deep he kept on thrusting inside her, she couldn't stop the scream from escaping her and frankly, she didn't even care anymore, to hell with being Vongola Decima, to hell with being the boss of the most powerful mafia in the world, she was being thoroughly fucked by her man.

"Xanxus! I'm… fuck! Ahhh, ahhh. Fucking hell, you're so fucking big."

Xanxus grinned at the woman's words, licking her cheek, he whispered in a teasing tone, "That's not how a Donna should talk."

Tsukihime moaned at the feel of his hot breath on her ear, she gave his a soft nip and trailed her lips down to the side of his neck and gave it a hard bite, "Don't care. Make me cum, Xanxus." She let out a small scream of surprise when she felt him go harder inside her.

"Fucking hell woman! The fuck are you trying to do to me."

Xanxus increased his already fast pace and fucked the woman harder, growling when he felt her squeeze his cock, making it scrape harder against her walls. He felt her hand grab his ass, her nails dig on the skin, her other hand was buried in his hair, pulling his head to her neck.

"Who do you belong to?"

Tsukihime pretended not to hear him despite knowing that the more she denied the man what he wanted, the rougher he will be. Xanxus gritted his teeth and pulled his head away from her neck, glaring down at the woman, he asked again, this time, slowing his pace which made the woman moan in protest.

"Who do you belong to?"

Tsukihime opened her eyes and stared at the heated ruby-red eyes glaring at her, seeing the same emotion she could never name before, but was now able to understand, she put her hand on his scarred cheek and lightly traced the scar with her finger, smiling when the man unconsciously leaned into her touch. She gave his lips a soft kiss and whispered, "To the man who belong entirely to me."

Xanxus smirked, "Damn fucking right."

Thrusting hard and fast inside his woman, Xanxus placed a hand on her ass and lifted her hips, sinking his cock deeper as he continued to ram into her. Tsukihime's mind went completely blank as her orgasm hit her harder than it's ever had, biting down on the man's shoulder, she dug her teeth in until she tasted blood as the man continued to fuck her.

With a few more hard thrusts, Xanxus released his load inside the still spasming walls of his lover, burying his head on her neck, he felt his entire body shiver at the force of his climax. Groaning her name, he continued to thrust into her albeit more slowly until he was sure he was completely milked of his cum.

Tsukihime ran a hand through his hair, her other hand caressing his back while she tried to get her breathing under control. Nuzzling her nose at the top of his head, she giggled when he started nipping at her neck, "Hmm, Xanxus."

Tugging his head back, she looked into his tired eyes and asked, "Who do you love?"

Xanxus narrowed his eyes and tried to bury his head back to her neck. _Damn woman_.

Tsukihime pouted and kept their gazes locked by pulling his hair, running a finger through his lower lip, she caught it between her teeth and gave it a nip, grinning at the bored look it got her, "Who do you love?"

Xanxus sighed, pulling his abused lower lip away from its assailant, he pressed his forehead against her and looked straight into her brown orbs, "I love you and only you, mia regina."

Tsukihime grinned and pulled his head down in rough kiss, pulling away to give her reply.

"Aishiteru, Xanxus."

* * *

Omake:

"I'm… I'm not going to die… right?" the Cavallone boss asked nervously, looking for reassurance from the people around him, who all refused to answer.

The second-in-command of the Varia decided to take pity on him, "Voi, you're dead, you're not going to live long enough to produce an heir."

"Shishishi. The boss will kill you the moment he and the principessa are done."

"Ma. I'm sure he'll make it quick since it was Tsu-chan's idea to trick the boss into admitting his feelings for her."

"Hmm, I don't think he'll make it quick. I think he's going to torture him first before ending his life. I bet he'll take one of Bel-sempai's knives to skin him alive before he burns his flesh with his Wrath Flame."

"Which is a just punishment for tricking our beloved boss and trying to steal his woman from him."

"I will not be paying for the funeral."

Dino's face turned white as a sheet, turning to his former tutor and his little sister's internal adviser for help, he fought off a whimper when the hitman didn't even look at him.

"Nana-san, how many grandbabies do you want?"

"Hmmm. I want lots of mini Tsu-chan and Xan-kun to spoil, so maybe 3 or 4 grandbabies."

The former boos of Vongola nodded his head in agreement and the two eager-to-be grandparents started discussing future names for their future grandbabies.

The Decima's Storm Guardian was busy sulking and crying in the corner, the Rain and female Mist were trying to comfort him while simultaneously trying to stop the Sun and Lightning from taunting the depressed Storm, the male Mist was watching his fellow Guardians in amusement, and the Cloud, the Cloud was ignoring everything around him and instead, he was busy thinking about how strong the Omnivore and Carnivore's offspring would be.


End file.
